


Betrayal

by okayish_essence



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blurb, okay i made this a little bit over the top, overdramatic, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: okay this is a stupid blurb i made, but you can get the gist from the title,
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THI IDEA CAME TO BE???? DO YOU?????  
> I COULDNT SEE MY CAT AND I FREAKING ACCEDENTALLY HIT HIM IN THE HEAD WITH MY FOOT AND ALL I SAW OF HIM WAS HIM RUNNING AWAY AND NOW I CANT FIND HIM
> 
> enjoy this overdramatic blurb

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, to hurt you, I-”

_ Some things can never be forgiven. _

“No, wait, please, don’t leave,”

_ This was your last chance. I had given you my love, my heart, and you turned around to hurt me. This can never be forgiven. _

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean to cause harm!”

_ Was it an accident the first time, the second? You have had a plethora of chances. _

“Stay, please. Please, just-”

_ I am not sorry this had happened. You made your choice, so I must make mine. _

He ran away then, full of grief and pain. Heartache. Betrayal. Some things can never be forgiven.


End file.
